Battle Pages/Ruby vs. Grimm
"Ruby vs. Grimm" is a battle between several Creatures of Grimm and Ruby Rose occurring in a village on the outskirts of Vale several months after the Fall of Beacon. Preceding Events Several months after the Fall of Beacon, Ruby Rose heads towards a village that is being attacked by Grimm to engage the creatures. The Fight After surveying the village under attack from afar, Ruby stops on a rock and deploys her weapon in order to mount a Nevermore that is flying towards the village. Ruby then proceeds to wait until the Nevermore is right above the village before she swiftly slices off one of its wing in order to land, breaking a statue in the process. Slowly some of the Beowolves start to approach her and Ruby initiates a fight. Ruby skilfully eliminates any of the Beowolves that attack her until one, who is standing atop a church, throws a brick at her face and knocks her off balance. Ruby proceeds to charge at the Beowolf whilst dodging its projectiles. She jumps up to the Beowolf which proceeds to throw a large boulder at her. Suddenly Ruby turns into three flurries of rose petals which go around the boulder and reform behind the Beowolf into Ruby. Ruby proceeds to shoot the Beowolf with her scythe with such force that she flies high into the air before ricocheting off a Nevermore in order to land back in the village. After landing in the village the Beringel appears and punches Ruby into the church. The Beringel charges at Ruby, but Ruby jumps over it and slams her scythe into its back. The large Grimm however, is unfazed by this, grabs her by the head and punches her into a building where she lands on the remains of an awning. Ruby skips from rooftop to rooftop on the remaining buildings in order to shoot at the Beringel. The Beringel is joined by the two Beowolves one of which gets shot by Ruby. The Beringel proceeds to throw the remaining Beowolf at Ruby while it prepares to slash at her. Ruby slashes the Beowolf in half before it can do anything whilst the Beringel leaps high into the air in order to smash her. Ruby dodges the Beringel's attack. A final battle ensues between the two on the church rooftop. Both fighters start to trade blows but the Beringel is incapable of hitting Ruby nor is Ruby capable of doing much damage to it. However, the Beringel smashes the roof, sending Ruby falling through. The Beringel jumps back to the ground, pumping its chest and giving a loud roar. But when it turns back to the church, rose petals flow towards it. The petals continue up the church tower where Ruby shatters the glass window with her weapon ready. Landing behind the Beringel, Ruby trips and engulfs it into a whirlwind that blows it upwards. Hovering over the Grimm, she impales it in the chest with Crescent Rose and they fall back to the ground. Ruby kills the Beringel with a bullet to the face. Afterward, Ruby receives a call from Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren, saying that they are on their way. She tells them to hurry, seeing more Grimm heading her way. Ruby readies Crescent Rose and runs toward them. Image Gallery V4_C0_00011.png V4_C0_00012.png V4_C0_00013.png V4_C0_00014.png V4_C0_00015.png V4_C0_00016.png V4_C0_00017.png V4_C0_00018.png V4_C0_00019.png V4_C0_00020.png V4_C0_00021.png V4_C0_00022.png V4_C0_00023.png V4_C0_00024.png V4_C0_00025.png V4_C0_00026.png V4_C0_00027.png V4_C0_00028.png V4_C0_00029.png V4_C0_00030.png V4_C0_00031.png V4_C0_00032.png V4_C0_00033.png V4_C0_00034.png V4_C0_00035.png V4_C0_00036.png V4_C0_00037.png V4_C0_00038.png V4_C0_00039.png V4_C0_00040.png V4_C0_00041.png V4_C0_00042.png V4_C0_00043.png V4_C0_00044.png V4_C0_00045.png V4_C0_00046.png V4_C0_00047.png V4_C0_00048.png V4_C0_00049.png V4_C0_00050.png V4_C0_00051.png V4_C0_00052.png V4_C0_00053.png V4_C0_00054.png V4_C0_00055.png V4_C0_00056.png V4_C0_00057.png V4_C0_00058.png V4_C0_00059.png V4_C0_00060.png V4_C0_00061.png V4_C0_00062.png V4_C0_00063.png V4_C0_00064.png V4_C0_00065.png V4_C0_00066.png V4_C0_00067.png V4_C0_00068.png V4_C0_00069.png V4_C0_00070.png V4_C0_00071.png V4_C0_00073.png V4_C0_00074.png V4_C0_00075.png Category:Battle Pages Category:Volume 4